


Rolling In

by Rina_san28



Series: Pride Month 2018 [27]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Disabled Character, Domestic Fluff, Dwarves in the Shire, M/M, pride 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_san28/pseuds/Rina_san28
Summary: These days, Thorin loves storms.Written for Pride Month 2018 Day 29: Storms





	Rolling In

**Author's Note:**

> A short one today, but it's not really my fault. My week of working with small children is over, but they left me germs as a parting gift. So thoughtful of them. Anyway, I'm super sick and hazy, so this is all I had the mental strength to do. At least it's cute? 
> 
> Enjoy!

Thorin sat on the bench in front of Bag End, puffing on his pipe as he watched the horizon. There were thunderstorms coming in – his leg ached something fierce, and Bilbo had hobbled about all morning complaining of his knees. The dark clouds could just be seen over the Old Forest, rolling in from the east.

 

He loved to watch them these days. Back _before_ , when his days consisted of roaming and begging for work, such storms were a nuisance. Rain was miserable enough on the road, but few of the forges he’d occupied over the years in the world of Men had been well-constructed; one had even had a leak in the roof almost directly in front of the furnace, so he left on wet days looking like a drowned cat. Now, however, he was settled, comfortable, and felt like he was finally able to just _enjoy._

 

The sky darkened as the clouds began closing in. Feathery rain danced under skyline, and the first crack of thunder sounded. Thorin sighed. If routine held, then Bilbo would be showing up right about-

 

“Thorin?” Now.

 

He turned slightly, just enough to see his husband standing on the front stoop, wrapped up tight in a blanket. “Yes, dear?”

 

“Come in now, please,” Bilbo said, the request really more of an order. “Those clouds are a bit too close for my liking.”

 

Thorin glanced back and sure enough, the storm had picked up speed. The smell of rain began to waft through the air, and the first few raindrops landed on the pavement.

 

“Very well, _mizim_ ,” he said, standing slowly. He grabbed his cane from where it leaned against the bench and made his way up the path, taking Bilbo’s hand the moment he could reach it. “You look a bit chilled.”

 

“Ah, just my old bones,” Bilbo said dismissively, “though I wouldn’t mind if my walking furnace would settle down for a while so I could steal its heat.”

 

“Said walking furnace could do that, it supposes,” Thorin said. The pair stepped inside and shut the door firmly behind them, and not a moment too soon. Lightning flashed, immediately followed by a loud rumble of thunder as rain lashed at the windows.

 

“Does the walking furnace need cookies to stoke its fire?” Bilbo asked, already halfway to the kitchen. “If it does, there are some freshly baked ones ready for eating.”

 

“You are too good to me,” Thorin said with a smile. He sniffed the air and – yes, sure enough, that was cinnamon. He began to clunk down the hall, eager to get his hands on the promised treats.

 

“Oh no, sir,” Bilbo called. “You go sit yourself right back down. I know that stump of yours is hurting, you can’t fool me.”

 

“I wouldn’t think of trying to,” Thorin said, “but I’m fine, Bilbo.”

 

“If you’re fine, then I’m two Elves in a trench coat!” Bilbo snapped. “Sit! Down!”

 

Thorin – quite wisely if he did say so himself – did as he was told. One could never be too careful when there were cookies on the line.

**Author's Note:**

> I love thunderstorms, so boom. There you go. 
> 
> I'm rina-san28 on Tumblr. Come screech with me!


End file.
